1. Technical Field
The following description relates to a display device and a method of fabricating a reflective sheet for the same, and, more particularly, to a display device and a method of manufacturing a reflective sheet for the same in which first and second skin layers of the reflective sheet may be formed to have an embossing surface using a process of manufacturing a reflective sheet fabric alone without a separate bead coating process.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices display an image by adjusting light transmittance of liquid crystals having dielectric anisotropy using an electric field. A liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel that includes a thin film transistor substrate and a color filter substrate that are adhered opposite to each other, a backlight unit to emit light to the liquid crystal display panel, and a driving circuit unit for driving the liquid crystal display panel.
The backlight unit includes a light source to generate light, a light guide plate to guide light to the liquid crystal display panel, and a reflective sheet formed on a lower portion of the light guide plate to reflect light toward the liquid crystal display panel.
The reflective sheet is supported by a cover bottom. In this regard, the cover bottom is not flat and thus a load thereof is locally concentrated, which results in adhesion between the reflective sheet and the light guide plate. In addition, light cannot pass through a compressed portion of the light guide plate and thus image blurring in which a dark region is formed occurs.
To prevent adhesion between the reflective sheet and the light guide plate, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the reflective sheet includes bead layers respectively formed on upper and lower portions of the reflective sheet.
The bead layers are formed by forming a reflective sheet through a process of manufacturing a fabric of the reflective sheet and coating the reflective sheet with a bead layer through a bead coating process as illustrated in FIG. 1. That is, a separate bead coating process needs to be performed for formation of bead layers and, accordingly, this method incurs high manufacturing costs and increased manufacturing time.
In this regard, the bead coating process requires process line design and construction costs, manpower, and costs of raw materials such as resin and beads needed in the coating process. These factors are main causes behind a cost increase of the reflective sheet.